justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
What Makes You Beautiful
What Makes You Beautiful is a song by One Direction which is on Just Dance 4. It has both an Extreme version and a Dance Mash-Up. Background The background is like a white/pink panel floor with squares. There's also stars at the back and lights that turn on/off at certain moments. At some parts of the choreograph, you can see sparks coming out from the floorless parts. Dancers The characters are all the members from One Direction except Niall Horan. In the song are all wearing suits, the only difference being the color. First coach: *Very short black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Magenta high top shoes and tie. *Maybe Liam Payne ' ' Second coach: *Black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Turquoise high top shoes and bow tie. *Probably Zayn Malik Third coach: *Short black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Red high top shoes and bow tie. *Most likely Harry Styles Fourth coach: *Black hair with a Justin Bieber hairstyle *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Purple high top shoes and tie. *Could be Louis Tomlinson Extreme Version *Light blue hair *An identical coat to the normal coaches one *White shirt *Cherry pink bow tie *Cherry pink platform shoes *Black leggings. Gold Moves There is one gold move. They are all punches. Two are pointing down, while the other two are up. GoldMove(Quartet).png|WMYB Gold Move The extreme version has 6 gold moves. Two are putting a hand on top of each other are pointing down. Two are putting your hands down. One is three punches in the air. The final move of the song is a gold move, and to get points for it, you must put both hands in the air. Mash-Up The mash-up to WMYB is at a difficulty rating of 2. The mash-up is made up of the following dancers (excluding repeats): *Step By Step (JD1) *That's The Way (I Like It) (JD1) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *So What (JD4) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *U Can't Touch This (JD1) *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) Like all other mashups in the Game, It must be unlocked via the Wheel of Prizes from increasing your Mojo rating. Trivia *This is the first One Direction song in the series. The others are One Thing as a DLC of Just Dance 4, Kiss You in Just Dance 2014 and One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) as a DLC of Just Dance 2014. * This is the most played song in Just Dance 4. * This is the only Dance Crew from a past Just Dance game on Just Dance Wii U * This routine made an appearance on Shane Dawson's "Maybe This Christmas" Music Video Gallery Th91I37XGK.jpg|Part of the Extreme Easy4.png WhatMakesYouBeautifulShape1.png Videos Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:One Direction Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Love Songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs With 1 Gold Move. Category:Songs With 1 Gold Move Category:Boy Bands Category:1D